


A Moment of Silence, for the Lack of Better Words

by chogiramen (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Byun Baekhyun-centric, Help, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Past Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Please Kill Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/chogiramen
Summary: Spending time with someone you love gives you the best feeling ever





	A Moment of Silence, for the Lack of Better Words

**Author's Note:**

> The summary does no justice to the plot but I hope y'all enjoy reading this.

The sky was dark, and it looked like it was going to rain as if the world knew of the fate that was to be sealed today and would tear up at the loss of a life that was once loved.

Baekhyun stood on the railing of the bridge, staring down into an abyss of dark water, seemingly flowing eternally. A feeling of déjà vu came over him, and he thought back to the last time he was here. Five years ago, he was right here, at the same spot, about to do the same thing and now he was back here at the same place, but somehow everything was so much worse.

He smiled at the faint memory of grin he once knew by heart; A wide-toothy grin that would make even his worst days feel like they were the best. Ironic, he thought, five years ago that grin was the reason he didn’t jump, and now it was the reason he was going to.

Baekhyun closed his eyes and thought of him, of Chanyeol. It was perhaps a distant echo from the past, but he felt like Chanyeol was right here with him. Tall and goofy as ever, smiling his best smile. He remembered how they met, at this very spot on the bridge and little did he know how their meeting would change his life forever.

 

_‘If you jump, I jump.’ Baekhyun turned around to see a (freakishly) tall boy, with ears too big for his face but somehow still looking good on him. ‘But you don’t even know me, and trust me, it's not worth jumping for someone like me.’_

_The strange tall boy looked him up and down, making Baekhyun a little more self-conscious and contemplated in silence about what Baekhyun had said. Soon enough he said, ‘Maybe it isn’t, maybe it is, I don’t know, and I don’t want to find out. I believe in the possibility of second chances and I believe that you exist for a reason, and when you cease to do so, it’s because your reason has been fulfilled. I feel like you still have something to live for, how about we go to a café nearby? I’m sure I can help you change your mind.’_

_The boy spoke so fast that Baekhyun had a hard time keeping track of the words falling out of the boy’s mouth._ _Baekhyun blinked. Once. Twice, and then slowly started to get off the railing, it was like his legs were moving on their own, he had no control. As soon as he got off, the boy smiled real wide and said, ‘I’m Chanyeol’. Baekhyun mumbled his name to him, and that was all it took for Baekhyun to be blinded with another smile that could be compared to the sun._

_That was how they met, and over time they became inseparable. They’d meet every other day in the café’ Chanyeol had taken him to (he later found out that the café belonged to Chanyeol’s parents). It had taken time for Baekhyun to completely open with Chanyeol, a boy who he’d met only a short while ago, but still adored him, for his never-ending excitement about everything._

_Every moment with Chanyeol was like a breath of fresh air, he was healing slowly but surely. He still remembered the day he realized his true feelings for the latter. It had been only one year since they’d met, it was a sunny day, the breeze blew softly against Baekhyun as he watched Chanyeol walk across the street to buy him some ice cream. While he was coming back, Baekhyun noticed he looked a little nervous and fidgety, so Baekhyun asked him if anything was bothering him. That was all it took for Chanyeol to break down into a series of curses and apologies, saying something about how he was very scared._

_Baekhyun put his arm on Chanyeol’s shoulder and asked, ‘What’s bothering you, Chanyeol? You know you can talk to me about anything, right?’ Chanyeol looked down at Baekhyun’s arm on his shoulder, and then back at him and said, ‘Uh, can you like turn around? It’ll make me feel really weird if you’re staring at me while I say what I have to say.’_

_Baekhyun turned around and with almost no delay, Chanyeol began, ‘Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun, no – don’t turn around, just listen to what I have to say,’ After a sharp intake of breath, he began again, ‘I wish there was an easier way to say this, but I guess not. So_ uhm _, here it is- I love you. Before you say anything or react, let me just say this- You’re beautiful in every aspect and I love everything about you. It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way, we can continue like nothing happened.’_

_Baekhyun turned to a slightly red-faced and teary-eyed Chanyeol. He couldn’t bear seeing Chanyeol like this, and that was when he realized, Chanyeol was someone he loved too. Before Chanyeol could jump to any conclusions about Baekhyun’s silence, Baekhyun hugged him and whispered into his ear, ‘I love you too, you big doofus.’ And that was all it took for Chanyeol to grin, wider than he’d ever done and Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile back at him, in awe of the perfection, that was Park Chanyeol._

 

But that was four years ago, and now there was nothing left of Chanyeol. Now he was nothing more than a mere memory. Three months ago, he’d died in a car crash. _A very clichéd way to die_ , Chanyeol had once said. Little did he know, that’s how he’d cease to exist. Baekhyun had been hurt before, but this was worse than anything he’d ever felt. It was like a hole had been punched through his chest, a feeling of emptiness engulfing his entire existence.

Baekhyun cast one last look downwards and jumped.

_“You exist for a reason, and when you cease to do so, it’s because your reason has been fulfilled.” You were my reason Chanyeol, and if fate brought us together once, I’m sure it will again._

**Author's Note:**

> It's really short but I hope you enjoyed it as much as I liked writing it. Comments are appreciated! 
> 
> Follow my Instagram @seungminslaugh (shameless self-promo)


End file.
